Girls Sleepover at the Burrow
by destiny-hope-975
Summary: Its summer holidays and all the Weasley/Potter clan are staying at the Burrow, Just what exactly do all the girls get up to? Next Generation girls Victorie, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Rose, Alice and Lily!


**AN: Hello all, this is my first ever fan-fic, I hope you guys like it. I am currently obsessed with Harry Potter Next Generation, hopefully you like it!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the pleasure is all JK Rowling's. I do not make any profit by writing these fan-fictions they are simply for your entertainment. Enjoy.**

**If you think this story needs a Beta reader to edit it please let me know and if you are a Beta reader yourself and would like to edit my work please PM me!**

Victorie Weasley

Victorie Weasley is sitting on the edge of Lucy's bed with Lily sitting cross-legged between her waxed legs, her manicured hands are woven between the fiery red strands of hair as she expertly braids down Lily's scalp. She is holding a few bobby-pins in her mouth between her perfectly white teeth. A look of concentration is etched onto her face but laughter is evident in her icy blue eyes from listening to Alice and Rose dance around singing on the unmade beds. Victorie is wearing a small baby blue silk nightie lined with white lace and a thin material bra, the straps on the nightie are loose and the material is clinging loosely to curve of her breasts and outline of her shoulder bones and ribs, her blonde hair is pulled messily into a bun on her head and a few loose strands that have fallen out frame her face.

Lily Potter

Lily Potter is sitting cross-legged between victories pale legs, her usually untameable red hair is being braided by Vic's expert hands and she is being entertained by Alice and rose who are busy singing and dancing to a muggle band on the unmade beds. She is wearing white and minty green striped flannel pyjama pants with a light pink draw-band and a small white singlet that hugs her chest with her nipples just visible. Her chocolate brown eyes, framed with long lashes are reflecting the light of the room and a beautiful toothy smile is gracing her face.

Rose Weasley

Rose Weasley has her head thrown back in laughter, strands of her orange hair stuck to her forehead, her aqua blue eye framed with red lashes are glowing with laughter and she is wearing her most toothy grin. One of her feet is expertly balancing on the unmade bed which is sinking under her weight her other leg is bent up at a right angle with her foot dangling in the air, her arm is holding onto the bed post and supporting her weight as her other reaches out to Alice who is busy singing one of the many groovy muggle rock songs they have belted out tonight. She is wearing mini lavender and white spotted cotton shorts with a wide elastic band and big purple ribbon bow, a small white singlet that shows the outlines of a simple purple bra underneath.

Alice Longbottom

Alice Longbottom is leaning forward towards rose and desperately trying not to fall over on the unmade four post bed as she laughs uncontrollably while singing a muggle rock song horribly off pitch. Her thick brown hair is half pulled up in a clip while the loose half flows down her shoulders and back in wild waves and her mouth is pressed together in an effort to stop her uncontrollable laughter. Her wide coffee coloured eyes looking straight ahead to Dominique and Molly laughing along with the rest of the room while they play exploding snap. She is wearing a pale yellow button up flannel shirt over her black lacy bra and booty shorts and is also sporting knee high wooly pink socks that are now bunched at her ankles.

Dominique Weasley

Dominique Weasley is sitting on knitted blanked, made by Grandma Weasley, on the floor playing exploding snap with Molly, her cropped dirty blonde hair is pulled back with a thick black headband and her big blue eyes are watery from laughing so hard. She is wearing a peach coloured nightie very much like her sisters with a polka-dot bra visible through the thin material, her legs are stretched out in front of her and her toenails are freshly painted a vibrant shade of pink. She is laughing at Alice and Rose's performance up on the bed and neither Molly or her are paying much attention to the game of exploding snap in front of them anymore.

Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley is leaning slightly on Dominique who is sitting next to her on the knitted blanket from Grandma Weasley, they really should be paying more attention to the game of exploding snap they are playing but the entertainment Rose and Alice are entertaining is too funny. Molly's copper red hair that was originally twirled neatly into a bun is becoming loose and strands of hair are falling and framing her freckled and pale face, her dark blue eyes are squinted from laughing so hard and her forehead and eyebrows are crinkled. She is wearing a pair of rainbow tie dye harem pants that have wide elastic bands on her petite waist and ankles with a simple white singlet that is hugging her silky red bra.

Lucy Weasley

Lucy Weasley is lying on her stomach reading exerts of her favourite muggle romance novel out loud to Roxanne who is busy painting her toenails, her warm brown eyes are flicking from word to word on the pages and her eyes are glowing at the humour at the horrible cheesiness of the book. In the background she can hear the uncontrollable laughter of Molly and Dom and the singing of Alice and Rose who are dancing on a very squeaky bed. She is wearing long white pants with a thick purple drawstring and an orange singlet that clashes horribly with her equally orange hair thats currently cut to shoulder length.

Roxanne Weasley

Roxanne Weasley is sitting with her dark toned legs stretched in front of her as she paints her toenails, her hair is done in hundreds of mini braids that are all tied in a high ponytail and her exotic eyes are focused intently on painting her toes. She laughs freely at the exerts of cheesy and horribly cliché romance novels that Lucy is reading out loud for her entertainment. She is wearing a white cotton shirt that is loose around her braless chest and small striped black and white shorts and her white teeth are clashing brilliantly with her dark lips and skin as she smiles at her cousins and friends antics.

**Remember, Reviews are nearly as good as having a sleepover at the burrow with all the hot Weasley/Potter/Longbottom chicks :)**

******Check out my other fan-fiction's too if you enjoyed this and message me if you have any requests, I will see what I can do :)**


End file.
